simpatia por el demonio
by sakurajei
Summary: shonen ai. hao x personaje original , en esta oportunidad hao la pasara muy mal pero un pequeño angel saldra en su ayuda


Holas !!!

Como están ?!!! aquí de nuevo con otra historia que espero sea de su agrado ( y si me quieren destruir háganlo con cariño ) este fic tiene un personaje extra que se coló de una historia que estoy haciendo con mi amiga samichi ( a la que tuve que pedir permiso sino me elimina ) espero que les guste !!! espero muchas criticas , ahora disfruten de este fic !!!

Luz y sombra 

Todo llego a su fin . el torneo de shamanes quedo en una gran interrogante ... no hubo ganador ... ni tampoco perdedor ... los participantes ya se dirigían rumbo a sus hogares , totalmente consternados y algunos temerosos ya que hao asakura no aparecía hasta ese momento .

Todos los apaches estuvieron en alerta e inclusive otras tribus que habían asistido al torneo como apoyo se sumaron en esta tarea pero no había rastros de ese demonio ... su presencia había desaparecido ... estaría muerto ? no lo sabían ... la búsqueda se extendió por cerca de 1 mes después de finalizado el torneo y aun así no había rastros del demonio inclusive sus aliados fueron literalmente cazados e interrogados y ni siquiera ellos estaban seguros del paradero de su líder , luego de esto fueron expulsados de la aldea ... la preocupación y el temor comenzó a apoderarse de las diferentes tribus que no comprendían por que los grandes espíritus jugaban con ellos de esa manera ...

Fue entonces que una mañana por fin lo encontraron ...

Estaba cerca de la orilla de un río , con la ropa hecha jirones y apenas y podía estar en pie , todos hicieron la posesión de objetos por si el demonio intentaba cualquier ataque pero este se veía realmente patético ... su actitud arrogante ahora fue reemplazada por una gran inseguridad , su mirada antes firme y calmada era ahora de desorientación y profundo dolor , dejo caer la mirada y lentamente comenzó a avanzar .

- que te traes entre manos ahora , hao ? – grito silver desde una distancia prudente

pero no hubo respuesta , hao siguió caminando todos los indios se apartaron temerosos pero hao no ataco ... algunos apaches mas valientes ( o inconscientes ) no se movieron y fue cuando se percataron de aquello ... no se percibía la presencia del espíritu de fuego , había abandonado a hao !!!

- así que por eso te ocultabas no demonio ? – dijo un apache que estaba cerca de hao

- tu espíritu te abandono !!! tu nunca debiste tener a ese gran espíritu , solo lo deshonraste !!! – agrego otro y sin decir mas cogió de los cabellos al joven asakura

hao no movió ni un músculo , tenia la mirada perdida ...

- pero que hacen ? acaso quieren morir ? ese chico es muy peligroso !!! – pregunto un horrorizado silver

- acaso no te diste cuenta amigo silver ? este muchacho esta indefenso ... – agrego el apache que tenia a hao de los cabellos ...

- tengo una idea de que hacer con el – agrego otro apache con una mirada maliciosa – llevémoslo al pueblo y mostrémosle a nuestros hermanos ese despojo que tienes ahí , estoy seguro de que estallaran de jubilo al ver su derrota

- eso es !!! llevémoslo y acabemos con el !!! – grito otro en total acuerdo

y así a rastras se llevaron a hao , silver trato de detenerlos sin éxito al llegar al pueblo los indios aventaron al muchacho al piso y llamaron al resto de las tribus entre gritos

- vean hermanos !!! aquí esta hao asakura , pero no teman ya que este infeliz por fin a sido derrotado !!! – grito un apache acaloradamente

- así es hermanos !!! por fin este demonio recibió su castigo ... el gran espíritu de fuego lo abandono y ahora podremos tener la paz que merecemos !!! – agrego otro con aire victorioso

al grito de justicia ( yo lo llamaría venganza ) algunos se acercaron al muchacho y abusando de la fuerza lo golpearon sin misericordia , hao que hasta el momento se mantuvo callado no pudo reprimir unos lloriqueos y quejidos pero de su boca no salió ni un insulto.

Luego de un rato se cansaron y lo hicieron caminar por todas las calles de la aldea apache ... la muchedumbre se reunió para insultar al joven que ahora derramaba lagrimas y veía como era humillado incluso algunos le aventaron cosas haciendo que el chico cayera repetidas veces al piso ... silver trato por todos los medios de parar aquello pero inmediatamente lo detuvieron .... y así de nuevo hicieron la posesión de objetos , ese seria el fin de hao ...

Cuando de pronto un chiquillo que llegaba del bosque se dio de lleno con la escena y pregunto que era lo que estaba pasando y unas mujeres le explicaron todo

- acaso han perdido la cordura ?!!! quienes somos nosotros para hacer esto ?!!! – grito el chico mientras trataba de acercarse a hao

tuvo que luchar mucho para llegar a el , entre empujones avanzo rápidamente ya que estaban por darle muerte y en cuanto se safo de la muchedumbre corrió hacia el infortunado

- muchacho , sal de allí en este instante !!! – grito un indio apenas y conteniendo su ataque

- no !!! acaso creen que esto es lo que desean los grandes espíritus ? además no se de que se le acusa , tan grave es lo que hizo ? – pregunto el muchacho con mucho temor

- es un asesino !!! no solo intento apoderarse de los grandes espíritus sino que quiso eliminar a toda la raza humana ... ja! un mundo lleno de shamanes .... a cometido un sin fin de atrocidades y debe ser castigado !!!

- pues nosotros no somos absolutamente nadie para quitarle la vida !!! no somos dioses para juzgar que es lo bueno o lo malo !!! quitarle la vida no es la solución ... es una pena hermanos ... – agrego el chico con una mirada triste

- por que dices eso ? – pregunto un apache que estaba muy cerca de ellos

- si creen que derramando la sangre de este pobre infeliz obtendrán el descanso para todos los que asesino se equivocan ... por que si lo matan se estarán comportando igual que el ...

al escuchar esto los indios se detuvieron ... lo que ese muchacho dijo era cierto , se habían dejado llevar por la ira ... poco a poco los ánimos se fueron calmando y los indios regresaron a sus alojamientos solo silver y aquel niño se quedaron allí , el chiquillo realmente preocupado se dirigió a hao y arrodillándose lo ayudo a poner la cabeza en su regazo

- señor ? ... señor por favor reaccione !!! , no se preocupe no dejare que nadie lo lastime ... me oye ? ... – dijo el niño dulcemente mientras apartaba algunos cabellos del rostro de hao

pero hao no respondió a pesar de que podía escucharlo , no dijo nada en ese momento ni cuando sintió que alguien lo tomo en brazos y lo llevaban hacia algún lugar , cuando lo depositaron en algo que parecía una cama ni cuando sintió que lo desvestían ...

- por que haces esto ? yo soy un demonio ... yo pude haberte matado ... – dijo por fin en medio de fuertes dolores

- por que yo no estoy aquí para juzgarte ... estoy aquí para ayudarte ... – sentencio el joven mientras curaba las heridas de hao

fue una tarea ardua ... algunas heridas eran muy serias pero el niño puso su mayor empeño ... la fiebre de hao parecía no bajar con nada pero el chiquillo no se dio por vencido ... paso cerca de 3 días sin dormir y el único en acercarse por allí fue silver quien le llevaba algo de comida , al llegar a la habitación encontró al niño sentado al lado de la cama donde hao dormía

- y que tal esta ? – pregunto silver sin muchas ganas

- creo que ya esta algo mejor ... pensé que no resistiría ... – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa , a pesar del cansancio se mostraba alegre

- te traje algo de comer ... debes estar agotado .... – silver se veía preocupado por el niño

- la verdad no tanto ... me alegra ver de que se este recuperando ... me da mucha pena – al decir esto el chiquillo miro tiernamente a hao

- por cierto cual es tu nombre ? – pregunto silver algo ruborizado

- mi nombre es lakota ... Ud. se llama silver verdad , señor ? – y al decir esto lakota volvió a sonreír

- así es ... – dijo silver mientras sonreía también - lakota ... sabes en realidad quien es ese muchacho .... – volvió a preguntar algo extrañado por el comportamiento del niño hacia hao

- si , es hao asakura ... – respondió lakota tranquilamente

- entonces estas enterado de todo lo que hizo ? – pregunto una vez mas buscando algo de cordura en la respuesta de lakota

- solo de una parte ... la verdad cuando llegue aquí fue para ayudar y para representar a mi abuelo ... jamás pensé que ocurriría todo esto ... – lakota parecía totalmente ajeno a la real situación en la que se estaba involucrando

- y si sabes quien es ese sujeto entonces por que insistes en ayudarlo ? ... no lo comprendo ... – sentencio silver mirando con odio a hao

- por que aparte de todo lo que dicen que es también es un ser humano que necesita mi ayuda ... realmente seria cruel si lo hubiera dejado morir así .... esta solo pero ... ahora seré yo quien lo cuide hasta que sane por completo ... - respondió lakota mirando a silver ... en sus ojos había una gran determinación

- si estas pensando de que con lo ocurrido cambiara será mejor que te olvides de ello , hao es un ser maldito que no descansara hasta cumplir sus objetivos ... ten cuidado lakota ... – silver no pudo dejar de darle esa pequeña advertencia a aquel niño tan cándido

- mi abuelo siempre me dice que para todo hay una solución ... por ahora lo principal será su recuperación ... mas adelante podré ver con mas paciencia que se puede hacer con el ... – una vez mas lakota sonrió y al hacerlo pareció que toda la habitación se iluminaba con una cálida luz

después de unas horas en las que hablaron de diferentes temas silver decidió retirarse para dejar descansar a lakota ... ya estaba atardeciendo cuando lakota se asomo por la ventana y vio el maravilloso atardecer que la naturaleza le ofrecía ...

- no se preocupe señor ... mañana será un nuevo día ... estoy mas que seguro que pronto estará en pie y saldrá de este lugar – lakota no estaba seguro si hao lo escucho y sin decir mas se sentó en el piso y vencido por el cansancio lentamente se quedo dormido .

ya el sol se había ocultado por completo dejando a la noche avanzar lentamente , hao abrió los ojos con suavidad , aun se sentía algo mareado y le dolía el cuerpo por los golpes recibidos . trato de sentarse y lo consiguió luego de 3 intentos fallidos , necesitaba beber un poco de agua y ya no estaba dispuesto a que el niño aquel se la trajera ... claro que casi tira la jarra al levantarla , se disponía a recostarse nuevamente cuando se percato de que el niño estaba durmiendo en el suelo ... parecía un gatito ya que estaba hecho un ovillo . no supo por que pero hao cogió una de las tantas mantas que el pequeño había conseguido para abrigarlo y lo cubrió con ella ... a pesar de la oscuridad hao vio lo pequeño que era , si no se equivocaba el chiquillo no pasaría de los 10 años , no podía distinguir muy bien sus facciones pero se veía como el resto de mocosos , ingenuos y distraídos .

- realmente pareces una criatura muy aburrida ... me fastidia tener que lidiar con niñitos llorones ...

hao dio media vuelta y se encamino a su cama cuando se detuvo de golpe

- arigatou gozaimasu ... – dijo apenas en un susurro

apenas toco la almohada hao cerro los ojos y recordó todas las humillaciones por las que tuvo que pasar ... definitivamente eso no se quedaría así , debía de hacer algo para hacer que esos malditos desgraciados pagaran esa grave ofensa ... y como lo haría sin el espíritu de fuego ? ... de todas formas la idea de asesinar a esos tipejos le hacia hervir la sangre ... no importaría que métodos tendría que utilizar para satisfacer aquel deseo ... no importaría nada con tal de volver a ser el gran hao asakura ... y con ese pensamiento recorriendo su mente hao se durmió mientras esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisa ...

y así la noche quedo atrás . el sol ya hacia su aparición mientras todos las criaturas de la naturaleza agradecían un nuevo día ... toda la bulla que producían las aves con sus gorjeos despertaron de muy mal humor a hao asakura que luego de bostezar dijo un sin fin de palabrotas dirigidas con cariño a los animalillos ...

al parecer su salvador había madrugado mucho mas temprano pues ya no estaba en el piso y la manta con que lo cubrió estaba perfectamente doblada sobre una silla que estaba a un costado de su cama . no tuvo tiempo de pensar por donde estaría cuando un gran alborto lo despabilo de inmediato ... la puerta se abrió con un gran ruido y dio paso a la pequeña personita que estuvo cuidando de el por tantos días .... no lo podía creer ... simplemente se quedo con la boca abierta ....

espero que esta parte haya sido de su agrado ... ahora que estoy de vacaciones aproveche para escribir este fic antes de que la idea se me fuera ... no se preocupen que ya veremos que pasara con hao ... se curara por completo ? que habrá pasado con el espíritu de fuego ? lakota lograra el milagro de transformar a hao ? todo eso será develado en los próximos caps de este fic ...

NOS VEMOS !!!


End file.
